


Familiar Places

by youaremyworldlois



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ginny and Mike are in Love with a captial L, rachel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyworldlois/pseuds/youaremyworldlois
Summary: Rachel opens her eyes to the obvious and what she sees is two people with a history moving towards the next step in their journey aka Ginny and Mike are obviously in a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck trying to write smut so took a break to write this. Its short but I hope sweet.  
> Imagine the bar layout is similar to that of Boardner’s but on a busy night.

Rachel was sitting at a booth while they were sitting at the bar.

The fact that she was sitting in the dark alone having a quick drink this Sunday evening should have made her pause and reflect on her life choices but Rachel opted for letting herself be distracted.

She hadn’t seen either of them in person in a while and she was curious. Rachel, being used to indulging her curiosity, turned in her seat and gave the couple her full attention. They were indeed a couple there was no doubt about that despite the fact that they hadn’t done much more than bump knees since she spotted them.

It was the way they hadn’t stopped smiling in each other’s presence, not even for a second. Not in a placid “I’m passively enjoying your presence” way but in a full out, teeth bared, laughter bubbling way.

It was Ginny Baker’s laugh that caught her attention. The husky loud and somehow familiar guffaws made Rachel instinctively look over. The last thing she had expected was to spot her ex husband looking happier than she could have imagined considering his recent and notoriously difficult transition out of baseball.

Rachel’s booth is tucked into a corner to the left of where Ginny and Mike were positioned at the bar. She was sitting with her back to them so that she had to crane her neck a bit to look at them properly and if she scooted all the way down the booth to the wall they probably wouldn’t even be able to see her over the booth’s high back.

She worries for a moment or two about being caught starring but it seemed Rachel didn’t have to worry about that since Ginny and Mike hadn’t looked away from each others eyes for the last fifteen minutes.

She wasn’t surprised to see Ginny in LA since she knew the Padres were in town for a series of games and, as she looks around Rachel spotted a number of Padres also milling among the crowd in the bar. Rachel /was/ surprised at seeing Mike here though, considering the fact that he had retired from baseball a bit more than two years ago now and had no business following the Padres up here, if that was indeed what had happened.

Rachel brought her attention back to the bar and saw Mike saying something that had Ginny leaning over the bar with laughter, catching the attention of many around her. She had to acknowledge Ginny looked beautiful tonight. Not that Ginny would by any stretch of the imagination be called ugly but whenever Rachel saw her in person or in public Ginny went the practical and understated route with her appearance. Even her appearances in late night talk shows going as far back as her first booking on Kimmel, Ginny seemed to prescribe to the less is more dressing code.

Tonight she was wearing a floor length, spaghetti strap, yellow dress that was tight at the bodice and flow-y at the legs. It was a dress that would no doubt cling to her curves while standing and showcase her long legs while walking. It was a dress meant to draw attention, a certain someones attention specifically.

Her hair was loose and curled and she was wearing pretty gold dangly earrings that caught in her hair whenever she moved. Her makeup was simple but efficiently applied. Mascara gave her eyelashes a long seductive sweep, lip-gloss shone on her pouty lips, and cheeks shimmering, Ginny looked like she’d just stepped out of sunshine. Her smile and dimples finishing off the look with a beauty that was undeniable but, Rachel couldn’t help but compare, so different than her own.

Ginny and Mike had gravitated closer to each other and Mike’s legs were now resting on Ginny’s stool until his thighs, encased in black jeans, clasped one of Ginny’s, the position clearly possessive. Ginny leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Mike’s ruddy check, her hands coming to rest high on Mike’s thighs. Rachel could see the way the apples of Mike’s cheeks rose with his happiness and how the lines at the corners of his eyes deepened with his smile.

When Ginny pulls back she looked down and around the dark bar with a bashful look on her face, which made Rachel think that this display of affection was either something altogether new in their relationship or it was the public nature of it that was new. She was inclined to say the latter was the case.

Rachel turned to face forward in her seat and looked at the situation in front of her with her minds eye, every angle being scrutinized by her reporter’s brain.

 

Here’s what she knew:

-Mike Lawson had left his position as the Padres’ catcher almost 3 years ago.  
-Mike and Ginny most probably didn’t start a romantic relationship together while being teammates because they both took baseball very seriously and knew the rigidity of fraternization rules in the MLB.  
-Rachel and Mike’s attempt at rekindling their relationship was cut short. In an indirect way because of his focus on baseball over her and in a more direct way because of his focus on Ginny Baker’s recovery to safeguard her career in baseball, leaving Rachel feeling like she was alone in their relationship for the second time in her life.

 

This led Rachel to conclude that:

-Mike and Ginny developed feelings for each other while Mike was still Ginny’s captain but they waited until his retirement to do anything about it.  
-They were close to coming out to the public with this information, otherwise not even the dark bar would feel safe enough for them to be openly affectionate with each other.  
-Mike hadn’t followed the Padres up to LA in some attempt to feel included with his ex-teammates. He had followed Ginny up to LA so they could spend time together during a long string of away games.

 

All this was swirling inside Rachel's mind as her eyes were once more pulled towards the two entangled figures by the bar.

Ginny and Mike seemed to have a powerful gravitational force that made Rachel unable to look away from their intimate bubble. That same bubble seemed to affect the rest of the Padres currently at the bar that seemed not at all preoccupied with the fact that their ex-captain and their number 43 were currently canoodling, oblivious to their surroundings.

Ginny eventually gets off her stool and guided by Mike moving her arms around his neck, they embraced. Mike's hands moved to cover almost the entire span of Ginny’s back as he buried his face in her neck, a peaceful smile settling over his face. This time Ginny seemed less preoccupied with the possibility of prying eyes and with a practiced ease leaned up and gave Mike a lingering kiss on the lips.

  
When Mike's hands settled dangerously low on Ginny's back and when the kiss is on the brink of becoming a full out make-out session, they separate, a soft curl clinging to Mike’s beard as Ginny moved back and out of the embrace to head off to where Rachel knew the bathrooms were.

This left Mike sitting with a goofy grin on his face staring after Ginny until he eventually shifted to face the bartender in Ginny’s absence giving his back to Rachel. Rachel did the same and slides deeper into the booth.

Rachel’s brain is busy with this new information, so far unwilling to acknowledge how her personal past with Mike will color all opinion of Ginny and Mike’s relationship. She ponders what to do with this confirmation of romance between the first female baseball player in the major leagues and her ex-catcher. By the time she finished her first and only drink of the night she still doesn’t have an answer.

Ginny came back from the restroom a while ago and as Rachel stood to leave the booth and walk across the floor to leave, the couple at the bar continue with their night, too busy laughing together to notice the familiar red-head taking one last look at them before finally walking out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to make Rachel come off as miserable, its more of a look at your life look at your choices kinda vibe I tried to convey.
> 
> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice <3


End file.
